


That's Not Pumpkin Juice in His Cup

by Whyistheskyblue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyistheskyblue/pseuds/Whyistheskyblue
Summary: ""Besides," Lailah interjected, patting her friend on the shoulder, "It wasn't us who did the worst to the guy. Mr. Scamander has quite the right hook. Man went down faster than my attempt to drive that no-maj vehicle from the technology division."" -  Darkwood_Princess, Letters To MACUSA Human Resources.
The conversation that happened after Newt punched a ministry official. And the conversation that happened after the conversation that happened after Newt punched a ministry official.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters To MACUSA Human Resources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990119) by [Darkwood_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwood_Princess/pseuds/Darkwood_Princess). 



Newt stands over Jared Sexton, shaking out his hand as a blush spreads over his cheeks. The room, frozen after the outburst of violence, erupts into motion as ministry guards grab him by the elbows and haul him back. 

“Newton Scamander!” His brother’s voice rings around the room. “Why in heavens did you do that?” The younger Scamander gapes at the older, trying his best to not wiggle. “I would have hoped that your time abroad would have given you better manners than those you had when you left home.” 

“But he-” 

“There are no ‘buts’, Newton.” Theseus doesn’t run a hand through his hair, though he looks very much like he wants to. “Such outbursts are-” 

“Perhaps this isn’t the best place to lecture your brother, Auror Scamander.” Percival Graves leans against the doorway, hair sticking up around the edges 

“Director Graves, he-” 

“Was defending my honor, rumor has.” Newt perks up, grinning in Graves’ general direction. “From slanderous comments coming from a member of your embassy.” The director motions the pair of them into his office, biting back a sigh. 

* * *

“Would you two care to explain what just happened?” Graves asks once everyone’s settled, drinks clutched in uncomfortable hands. “Because I wasn’t expecting a brawl to break out in the third floor waiting room.” 

“It was hardly a brawl, sir.” The honorific is biting as Theseus sits, arrow straight, in his chair. “As an eye witness, I can confirm that only one punch was thrown.” 

“Sexton was making inappropriate inquiries.” As though to juxtapose his brother, Newt is sprawled back in his chair, arms crossed as he glares balefully at his tea cup. 

“And that’s hardly reason to deck him, Newt.” Theseus’ buries his head in his hands, exasperated. 

“I’d like to know what he asked, before casting judgment on the appropriateness of his actions.” 

“It’s not worth repeating.” The older Scamander speaks quickly, face coloring. 

“Newt?” Graves looks to the younger man, fond exasperation on his face. Newt shifts, caught between the irresistible force that is Graves and the unmovable object that is his brother. 

“He asked me if you were just as pretty when on your knees.” Newt says after a moment of silence. Graves raises an eyebrow at Theseus, who shrinks into his seat under the passive gaze. 

“I would agree. That’s certainly not worth repeating.” Graves looks at Newt. “And it’s not worth punching a man over.” The director shifts back into his chair, arms crossed as he regards the pair. “Auror Scamander, I would expect you to have better control over your embassy. Such comments are unnecessary. Mr. Scamander, I would expect you to have better control of your actions. You’re not a child at the whim of your passions. And I expect both of you to keep your sibling squabbles out of official business.” 

“Apologies, Director.” 

“Sorry, Graves.” The brothers look at their knees, almost in union. When Graves nods they stand together and exit, Theseus halfway through complementing the punch when the door clicks shut behind them. 

* * *

“You are pretty when on your knees.” Newt looks over at Graves, parchment balanced on his lap as he works on his manuscript. The director looks up from his paperwork, wry grin spreading across his face. 

“Is that so?” 

“Pretty enough I feel obligated to defend your honor.” Newt sets the lap desk to the side, shifting to sit closer to Graves on the oatmeal colored couch. The magizoologist takes the paperwork and drops it to the floor, papers scattering as he climbs into the director’s lap. Graves spreads his legs, giving Newt room to hook his feet around the director’s calves as he reaches up to cup Grave’s face. 

“Very pretty, then?” Graves shudders when Newt nips at his earlobe, 

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr ](http://www.whyistheskygray.tumblr.com)! I take fic requests there.


End file.
